cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Matchstick
| image1=File:Cuphead-screenshot-dragon.jpg |caption1=Grim using both his tail and fireballs to attack. |phases=3 |forms=2 |location=Inkwell Isle Two |affiliation=Fiery Frolic |moveset=Fireballs Tail Lash |minions=Flame Minions |parry= }} Grim Matchstick is the dragon boss in Cuphead. He appears in Inkwell Isle Two and is fought in the Fiery Frolic level. Phase 1 In this phase, Grim mostly hangs out at the right side of the arena and damages players with these attacks: *Grim shoots beams from his eyes, which consisted of 3 ring-like projectiles (4 after a damage threshold), at the players. The final ring of the beams can be parried. *He can shoot fireballs that travel in a wave pattern. He sometimes shoots two at the same time that crisscross each other, but only does this when he reaches a damage threshold. He can also using his tail to attack by hiding it on the bottom screen before jabbing the players. This can be avoided if players pay attention to the bottom screen and the sound of the attack, which the sound of his tail wiggling. After taking enough damage, he will slowly disappear from the right screen and travel to the other side, which can be seen in the background. He later appears on the bottom left and commences the second of the battle. Phase 2 In this phase, Grim will send out a parade of fireballs that travel across the tongue, which he stretches out his tongue as a platform. Some of these fireballs will jump either to the right or left in an arc trajectory, and try to damage the players. Grim also shoots out smoke or fire from his nose to damage players if they run into it. After taking enough damage, Grim is seemingly defeated until he grows two more heads and the background turns into a rain storm. Final phase In the final phase, players now face three-headed Grim in a rain storm. Grim, along with his two other heads, shoots about 6 to 9 fireballs at the players, which can be destroyed but shot into four directions. After dodging a number of fireballs, Grim's middle head will morph into a flamethrower and fire a stream of flames two times before returning to normal. Once the players damages him enough times, Grim will be defeated. Trivia *He's based off of the Mecha Dragon boss fight from Mega Man 2. *His final, three-headed form is presumably based off King Ghidorah from the Godzilla franchise. *Grim Matchstick appears to have a stutter when talking, as evidenced by his death messages. *The castle in the background of the fight is actually a real-life model. *According to his death screen lines, Grim seems to be the one of the bosses in the game who feels sorry for defeating the protagonists. The other is Weepy. *Grim was one of the few sample bosses playable on the 2015 Demo. *In the 2017 demo, Grim was the only one having no comment about the player's death. *The name "Grim Matchstick" is most likely a reference to Grim Natwick, the animator who originally designed Betty Boop. It might also be a possible reference to the Brothers Grimm considering that dragons and castles are part of their Fairy Tales. *On Simple difficulty, the final phase is absent, and the battle just ends. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 2